


[Podfic of] Change of Plans

by klb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by Icka M ChifAuthor's summary: "Well, you can't ALL be the space prostitute." Coran protested, then appeared to muse it over. "Although..."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change of Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391548) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BVoltron%5D%20Change%20of%20Plans.mp3) | **Size:** 9.2 MB | **Duration:** 7:17

| 

Cover Art by bessyboo.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/297500.html). The theme for the anthology was resistance, which I thought this story fit beautifully.


End file.
